Um Natal Atribulado
by FireKai
Summary: O Natal está a chegar para uma família aparentemente normal, mas tudo muda quando um velhote cai no telhado da casa daquela família e perde a memória. Quem será ele? Para piorar a situação, uma velhota é morta e todos são suspeitos do crime. Oneshot.


**Olá a todos! Esta história foi começada no meu fotolog, mas acabou por não ter um final definido no fotolog, mas aqui na fic, vai ter. Como dá para perceber, a história começou a ser escrita na altura do Natal. Leiam e divirtam-se.**

**Um Natal Atribulado**

Fiona Terence olhou pela janela do seu quarto e suspirou. A rua estava coberta de neve, que tinha caído recentemente. Fiona tinha dezanove anos e era uma pessoa um pouco fria. Não gostava muito da época do Natal, pois ela fazia anos no dia 24 de Dezembro e a maioria das pessoas esquecia-se e só lhe desejava um Feliz Natal.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e entraram duas pessoas, os dois irmãos da Fiona. Michael, que tinha quinze anos, era o irmão do meio e Lili, de sete anos, era a irmã mais nova. O Michael era um sonhador, muito inteligente e perspicaz. A Lili, como as crianças da sua idade, era ingénua, acreditava em fadas e via a Tontibella.

**Fiona:** Então, já foram brincar lá para fora?

**Lili:** Sim, mas viemos agora para dentro.

**Michael:** É que eu tenho de estudar e a Lili vai ver a Tontibella.

**Fiona:** Hum... tudo bem. **– disse ela, pouco interessada.**

**Lili:** Já é quase Natal. - **disse ela, feliz.** - Quero ver o Pai Natal este ano.

**Fiona:** Deves estar com uma sorte... - **disse ela, de modo desdenhoso.**

Nesse momento, eles ouviram um grande barulho no telhado.

**Michael:** O que é isto?

**Fiona:** Não sei, mas espero que não tenha partido o telhado ou eu zango-me!

**Lili:** Deve ser o Pai Natal! Ou as fadas! Ou a Tontibella!

**Fiona:** ¬¬ Tonta és tu. Vamos lá ver o que é. **– disse ela, curiosa.**

**Lili:** Queira Deus Santíssimo que seja a Tontibella, a Tontibella santíssimo Deus... **– começou ela, a rezar.**

**Fiona:** Cala a boca!

**Michael:** Passava-me se fosse um daqueles gnomos de natal estilo Grinch para dar birra ao Natal e...

**Fiona:** Que coisa, calem-se!

**Blof...**

**Fiona, Michael e Lili:** Hã?

Eles chegaram ao sótão, abriram uma janela e olharam para o telhado. Um velhote com barbas brancas, vestido de vermelho, estava lá.

**Lili:** Bolas, não é a Tontibella! – **disse ela, desanimada.**

**Michael:** O que é que isso interessa? É o Pai Natal!

**Fiona:** Mas que raio... - **disse ela, sem perceber.**

O homem estava desmaiado e eles conseguiram trazê-lo para dentro do sótão. Pouco depois, ele recuperou os sentidos.

**Velhote:** Onde estou?

**Fiona:** Está no nosso sótão, velho chanfrado. - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Não podia ter ido cair em cima de outra casa qualquer?

**Velhote:** Eu... de que é que estão a falar? Quem sou eu?

**Michael:** Oh... parece que ele está com Magnésia.

**Fiona:** ¬¬X Amnésia, Michael. - **corrigiu ela.** - Ó velhote, você tem de se ir embora.

**Lili:** Não podes mandar o Pai Natal embora!

**Fiona:** Mas os pais vão chegar amanhã de viagem e não vão deixar este velhote ficar cá. **– disse ela.**

**Lili e Michael:** Vá lá Fiona, deixa-o ficar. Só por esta noite! - **pediram eles.**

**Fiona:** B-bom... pode ser, mas só por esta noite.

**Lili e Michael:** Yes!

**Velhote:** Continuo sem saber o meu nome.

**Fiona:** Olha velhote, se realmente és o Pai Natal, então o teu nome é Nicolau.

**Velhote:** Nicolau? Não gostou do nome... que tal se me chamarem Ambrósio?

**Lili e Michael:** Ok.

**Fiona:** ¬¬X

Pouco depois, a Fiona encomendou uma pizza e todos foram comer. Tinha começado a nevar com força lá fora.

**Ambrósio:** Será que vou conseguir recuperar a minha memória?

**Michael:** Claro que sim. Pode é levar algum tempo.

**Fiona:** Devíamos levar o velhote ao hospital. Pode ter partido alguma coisa com a queda.

**Lili:** Agora não dá. Vão repetir o episódio da Tontibella que deu hoje e o Ambrósio vai ver o episódio comigo. **– disse ela, sorridente.**

**Fiona:** ¬¬ Ai a minha vida...

**Michael:** Não Lili, o Ambrósio não pode ir ver a Tontibella contigo.

**Lili:** Porquê? ò.ó

**Michael:** Ora porque... porque se ele vir a Tontibella vai ficar ainda mais confuso do que já está! E se se conseguir lembrar de alguma coisa, vai-se lembrar ao contrário! Além disso eu tenho ir mostrar-lhe uma coisa que tenho ali no quarto. XD

**Lili:** ¬¬ Ok.

O Michael levou o Ambrósio até ao quarto.

**Ambrósio:** O que é que me querias mostrar?

**Michael:** Bom, é assim... - **começou ele, meio atrapalhado.**

**Ambrósio:** Não me digas que é uma playboy com meninas com gorros de natal? - **perguntou ele, sorrindo.**

**Michael:** O.O Não.

**Ambrósio:** Ah, ok.

**Michael:** ¬¬X Bem, é que eu queria oferecer um presente a uma rapariga de quem gosto...

**Ambrósio:** Ah. E como é que ela se chama?

**Michael:** Ingrette.

**Ambrósio:** O.o Credo. – **disse ele, espantado. -** Bom, qual é o problema?

**Michael:** Não sei o que lhe devo oferecer.

**Ambrósio:** Ah... deixa-me pensar... já sei! Podes dar-lhe uma fotografia tua.

**Michael:** O quê? Não, nem pensar. - **disse ele, muito vermelho.**

**Ambrósio:** Bom... podes dar-lhe um perfume.

**Michael:** Ela não usa perfume.

**Ambrósio:** Ok... já sei! Podes pagar-lhe uma operação plástica!

**Michael:** ¬¬X

**Ambrósio:** Estou a ver que não gostaste da ideia... bom, olha, sabes o que deves fazer? Dá-lhe o que quiseres. Se ela gostar de ti, vai achar bonito tudo o que lhe deres.

O Michael ficou a olhar para o Ambrósio e depois sorriu.

**Michael:** Tens razão. Obrigado.

E depois, o Ambrósio foi para a sala ver o resto da Tontibella com a Lili.

O Ambrósio acabou por dormir no quarto do Michael. No dia seguinte, ao pequeno-almoço, todos estavam animados.

**Fiona:** Pessoal, os nossos pais chegam hoje às oito da noite.

**Lili:** Fixe. Estou com saudades deles.

**Michael:** E o Ambrósio?

**Ambrósio:** Oh, parece que eu vou ter de procurar outro lugar para viver...

Daí a duas horas, onze e meia da manhã, bateram à porta da casa duas pessoas. O Michael foi abrir. Eram a Ingrette Sampaio, uma feiosa, de quem o Michael gostava e a avó dela, uma velha caquéctica, apoiada numa bengala, a dona Eugénia.

**Ingrette:** Olá Michael. Vim visitar-te e a minha avó quis vir comigo.

**Eugénia:** Pois. É que hoje em dia os jovens são todos uns tarados e uns malucos! - **gritou ela. -** A minha neta também é assim. É uma feiosa, estúpida e lingrinhas. Estava bem era fechada num colégio interno, mas pronto.

A Ingrette olhou para a avó, com um olhar reprovador. As duas entraram em casa. A dona Eugénia conheceu os outros e começou logo a dizer mal de tudo.

**Eugénia:** Michael, que nome estúpido! E tens cara de anormal! - gritou ela, zangada. - E este velho decrépito, parece um clandestino. Devia era denunciá-lo à polícia. E tu, que és a mais velha, Fiona, não é? Pareces um limão azedo!

**Fiona:** Ei! Veja lá como fala! - **gritou ela, zangada.**

**Eugénia:** E esta enjorcada, quem é?

**Lili:** Eu sou a Lili. E não me chame nomes! **­– disse ela, quase a chorar.**

**Eugénia:** São é um bando de estúpidos. Como a minha neta! Eu devia era ter ficado em casa.

A Ingrette começou a chorar e o Michael consolou-a. A dona Eugénia continuava a falar mal de tudo e todos. A Ingrette foi sentar-se na sala de jantar. A Lili subiu até ao seu quarto. O Michael ficou na cozinha a preparar um chá para a Ingrette. O Ambrósio foi até ao sótão e a Fiona teve de ir à casa de banho.

Dez minutos mais tarde, a dona Eugénia, que tinha ficado sozinha na sala de estar, parecia ter acalmado, pois não se ouvia nada.

A Lili entrou na sala de estar e soltou um grito agudo. Todos correram para a sala de estar.

**Michael:** O que se passa?

**Ingrette:** Ah! A minha avó! - **gritou ela, apontando para o chão.**

A dona Eugénia estava caída no chão, com uma faca espetada no meio da cabeça.

**Fiona:** Bolas! Olhem para o sangue que está a sair da cabeça dela! Está a sujar o chão todo!

**Ambrósio:** Ainda bem que a velha se foi. **– disse ele, aliviado.**

**Lili:** Hum... devemos chorar... ou... festejar?

A Fiona, a Ingrette, o Michael, o Ambrósio e a Lili ligaram a música e começaram a dançar, festejando a morte da dona Eugénia. O barulho que eles faziam alertou o vizinho deles, o detective Barroso. Ele foi até à casa e tocou à campainha. A Lili é que foi abrir.

**Barroso:** Olá Lili. Queria saber porque é que vocês estão a fazer tanto barulho.

**Lili:** Ah, é que a futura namorada do Michael veio visitar-nos e trouxe a avó dela, uma velha super chata e de que ninguém gostava. E há uns minutos encontramos a velha morta e agora estamos a festejar.

**Barroso:** O quê?!

Minutos mais tarde, todos estavam reunidos na sala.

**Barroso:** Ora bem, então alguém matou a velha.

**Todos:** Eu não fui!

**Barroso:** Bom, é o meu dever como detective encontrar o assassino ou assassina. Foi um de vocês.

**Fiona:** Porquê? Podia ter sido qualquer pessoa, mesmo de fora da casa. A pessoa podia ter saltado a janela e matado a velha.

**Barroso:** Bom, podia ser. Mas os meus honorários são 10.000 dólares por hora e se for a procurar por todas as pessoas possíveis...

**Fiona:** Já percebi a ideia! Pronto, sai mais barato se acabar por descobrir que foi um de nós.

**Barroso:** Exacto. Bom, vamos ver, alguém tem um álibi?

**Lili:** Eu estive no meu quarto, até descer até aqui à sala e encontrar a dona Eugénia morta. Estive a dançar no meu quarto. – **disse ela.**

**Fiona:** Eu estava na casa de banho, que fica em baixo do quarto da Lili e ouvia a saltar e dançar durante o tempo quase todo. Até já estava a ficar enervada.

**Barroso:** Bom... também não penso que tenha sido esta pobre criança. Ora bem, temos quatro suspeitos: Fiona, Ambrósio, Ingrette e Michael. Qual de vocês matou a velha?

**Fiona:** Eu não matei ninguém.

**Michael:** Nem eu.

**Ingrette:** Eu não ia matar a minha avó.

**Ambrósio:** Eu também não matei a velha. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Barroso:** Bom, isto está complicado... bom, vejamos, vocês estavam todos em lugares diferentes... ninguém viu a velha pela última vez?

Todos ficaram calados. Depois, o Michael quebrou o silêncio.

**Michael:** Bem... eu estava na cozinha a fazer um chá, quando a velhota me chamou e me pediu uma faca e um queijo para comer. Eu trouxe-lhos e deixei-a a comer. **– explicou ele.**

**Barroso:** A faca é a mesma que agora está na cabeça da velha?

**Michael:** Sim.

**Barroso:** Então foste tu que a mataste!

**Michael:** Não fui nada! Ela ficou aí a comer. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. **– defendeu-se ele.**

**Barroso:** Bolas, devia ser uma gulosa, já nem há queijo nem nada. Deve tê-lo comido todo...

**Fiona:** Esqueça o queijo e concentre-se em descobrir quem matou a velha. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Michael:** Bom, acho que é importante o que vou dizer. A cozinha e a casa de banho ficam perto uma da outra. Eu vi a Fiona entrar na casa de banho e só saiu quando a Lili gritou, ao descobrir o corpo da velha. A Fiona passou a correr pela cozinha e eu segui-a até à sala de estar.

**Barroso:** Tens a certeza disso?

**Michael:** Sim. É que a porta da casa de banho faz imenso barulho quando se abre, por isso era impossível a Fiona sair de lá sem eu ouvir.

**Barroso:** Hum... ok. Então a Fiona também está ilibada

**Fiona:** Finalmente! **– disse ela, aborrecida por terem pensado que ela tinha matado a velha.**

**Barroso:** Mas ainda restam três suspeitos. Ingrette, Michael e Ambrósio.

**Barroso:** Então, qual de vocês foi?

Os três suspeitos permaneceram calados.

**Ingrette:** Bom, eu não fui... mas... oh... é melhor dizer o que realmente aconteceu. - **disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. -** Eu saí da sala de jantar para ir ver como estava a minha avó, pois ela estava muito sossegada. Cheguei à sala de estar e ela estava a terminar de comer o queijo. Eu aproximei-me dela por detrás e perguntei-lhe se estava tudo bem. Só que ela, como não me tinha visto, assustou-se, a faca caiu no chão, ela desequilibrou-se e... e... caiu no chão e a sua cabeça foi perfurada pela faca.

Todos ficaram calados, a olhar para a Ingrette.

**Barroso:** Bom, deixe-me ver. A faca caiu no chão e depois a sua avó desequilibrou-se e caiu também no chão. Quanto tempo passou entre a queda da faca e a queda da sua avó?

**Ingrette:** Bom... uns quatro segundos, diria eu.

**Barroso:** Ah, ok. Então... - **ele olhou para todos e depois fixou o seu olhar na Ingrette.** - Você matou a sua avó!

**Ingrette:** Mas foi um acidente! **– gritou ela.**

**Barroso:** Mentirosa! Ora, se passaram quatro segundos entre as duas quedas, a faca já estaria caída no chão, na horizontal e não na vertical. Seria impossível que a sua avó ao cair ficasse com a faca espetada bem no meio da cabeça. Para isso acontecer, a faca teria de cair, mas teria de ficar na vertical. Portanto, você matou-a deliberadamente!

Por uns segundos, a Ingrette ficou calada.

**Ingrette:** Pronto, apanhou-me! É verdade, eu matei a minha avó. Ela era má e fez-me passar muitas vergonhas. Quando a vi na sala, aproximei-me dela, tirei-lhe a faca da mão e espetei a faca no meio da cabeça dela. **– confessou ela.**

**Michael:** Ingrette, como foste capaz?

Meia hora mais tarde, a polícia levou o corpo da D. Eugénia e a Ingrette foi presa.

**Michael:** Bolas, lá se foi a minha pretendente.

**Fiona: **Quando os pais chegarem e descobrirem que tivemos aqui um crime, não vão ficar nada satisfeitos. **– disse ela. – **Nem vão ficar satisfeitos de encontrarem aqui o Ambrósio.

**Michael: **Mas não o podemos mandar embora assim…

**Fiona: **Ora bem, se ele bateu com a cabeça e perdeu a memória, eu acho que tenho a solução.

A Fiona foi até à cozinha e depois regressou para perto do Michael, da Lili e do Ambrósio. Trazia uma frigideira na mão.

**Fiona: **Aqui está a solução.

**Ambrósio: **Ei! Fiona, não me vais bater com isso, pois não.

**Fiona: **Claro… que sim! **– disse ela e deu uma pancada com a frigideira na cabeça do Ambrósio.**

Ele caiu no chão e desmaiou. Quinze minutos depois, voltou a acordar.

**Lili: **Estás bem Ambrósio?

**Ambrósio: **Eu… eu recuperei a minha memória!

**Fiona: **Vêem? O meu método resultou. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Ambrósio: **O meu nome é Nicolau. Eu sou o Pai Natal!

**Fiona: **Pai Natal? Você é doido!

**Ambrósio: **Mas eu sou mesmo o Pai Natal!

**Fiona: **Pois, deve ser, deve. **– disse ela, com um tom irónico. – **Bom, deixem-me ir ali até à entrada…

A Fiona foi até à entrada, onde estava o telefone e fez um telefonema. Uma hora depois, chegaram dois homens do manicómio e puseram o Ambrósio num colete de forças.

**Ambrósio: **Mas eu sou mesmo o Pai Natal!

**Fiona: **Não és nada! Seu maluco!

E o Ambrósio foi levado.

**Lili: **Ó mana, assim não vamos receber presentes no Natal.

**Fiona: **Paciência.

**Michael: **Bolas, perdi a minha amada e o Pai Natal, tudo no mesmo dia…

**Lili: **Eu estou triste…

**Fiona: **Vai ver a Tontibella que isso passa. **– disse ela. – **Bom, agora vou fazer alguma coisa para nós comermos.

A Fiona saiu dali, deixando a Lili e o Michael a sós.

**Lili: **Tenho a certeza que o Ambrósio é o Pai Natal.

**Michael: **Pois, mas não há como provar isso…

Mas o facto é que, a partir do momento em que o Ambrósio foi parar ao manicómio, nunca mais foi visto o Pai Natal.

**Fim!**

**Os destinos das personagens:**

**Fiona Terence: **A Fiona continuou a não gostar do Natal, mas no Ano Novo o detective Barroso decidiu declarar-se a ela e ela aceitou namorar com ele, apesar de terem uns vinte anos de diferença. Agora anda a pensar em casamento.

**Michael Terence:** A cinco de Janeiro, o Michael foi atropelado por um camião, foi parar ao hospital e apaixonou-se por uma outra paciente que estava lá internada. Ela declarou-se a ela, mas infelizmente ela já tinha namorado, que ouviu a declaração do Michael e lhe deu uma carga de porrada. O Michael ficou internado três meses no hospital, por causa disso.

**Lili Terence: **Continua a ver a Tontibella e agora decidiu que quer ser actriz. Deixou de acreditar no Pai Natal quando o seu pai se vestiu de Pai Natal e a barba do pai dela caiu no chão.

**Pais da Fiona, Michael e Lili: **Continuam casados, mas o pai dos três ainda a trair a mãe e a mãe anda a gastar o ordenado todo do marido em jóias.

**Ambrósio/Nicolau: **Continua a afirmar que é o Pai Natal, por isso continua no manicómio.

**Ingrette Sampaio: **Está numa casa de correcção, por ter matado a sua avó. Está a recuperar lentamente.

**Dona Eugénia Sampaio: **Morreu. Bem feito.

**Senhores do Manicómio: **Continuam a trabalhar no manicómio.

**Detective Barroso:** Declarou-se à Fiona no Ano Novo e agora namoram. Decidiu abrir uma agência de detectives só sua, para ganhar muito dinheiro e casar com a Fiona.


End file.
